The present invention relates to network browsers, and more particularly to navigating information on the Internet utilizing a network browser.
Computers or electronic devices which access information over a network, such as the Internet, generally utilize a software interface which permits the user to direct the operation of the computer in obtaining information from the network. In the case of the Internet, a network browser program is conventionally utilized as an interface which both provides the user with controls over navigating the network and displays on the user""s computer information derived from the network.
Information displayed in the browser is provided by various xe2x80x9cweb sitesxe2x80x9d from various locations in the network, and is generally displayed as pages in the browser. This information can generally include text, graphics, sound files, video files, and other data. Included in the textual data obtained from the network and displayed in a browser page are labels, conventionally known as hyper links. These hyper links are associated with URL (Uniform Resource Locator) addresses which point to other locations of information in the network.
A user navigates through the network by selecting a hyper link, or label, displayed in the browser, and the browser then loads the corresponding URL and downloads the web page or other data associated therewith.
One common feature associated with network browsers includes toolbars. Such toolbars allow a user to xe2x80x9cbookmarkxe2x80x9d web pages, as well as search databases and receive mail. Often, such tools are brand-specific. For example, Yahoo(copyright) has developed a toolbar with brand-specific features.
In the past, network browser toolbars have only been used for navigating the Internet, accessing general information, and providing other generic features (i.e. e-mail, etc.) Until now, none of such prior art network browser toolbars have been used to provide any particular kind of service such as network security service.
Network security management is becoming a more difficult problem as networks grow in size and become a more integral part of organizational operations. Attacks on networks are growing both due to the intellectual challenge such attacks represent for hackers and due to the increasing payoff for the serious attacker. Furthermore, the attacks are growing beyond the current capability of security management tools to identify and quickly respond to those attacks. As various attack methods are tried and ultimately repulsed, the attackers will attempt new approaches with more subtle attack features. Thus, maintaining network security is on-going, ever changing, and an increasingly complex problem.
Computer network attacks can take many forms and any one attack may include many security events of different types. Security events are anomalous network conditions each of which may cause an anti-security effect to a computer network. Security events include stealing confidential or private information; producing network damage through mechanisms such as viruses, worms, or Trojan horses; overwhelming the network""s capacities in order to cause denial of service, and so forth.
There is thus a need for a network browser toolbar that allow network users to more effectively combat security events such as viruses, etc.
A system, method and computer program product are provided for affording virus-related services utilizing a network browser toolbar. Initially, a request for virus-related services is received over a network from a network browser associated with a computer. In response thereto, virus-related information is transmitted to the computer for being used in conjunction with the network browser to provide virus-related services. In use, the virus-related services are administered utilizing the virus-related information and a toolbar associated with the network browser.
In one embodiment, a user of the computer may be registered. For example, personal information associated with the user of the computer may be received. Still yet, personal information associated with the user of the computer may be looked up.
In another embodiment, a plug-in may be downloaded in response to the registration. Such plug-in may be adapted for installing the toolbar associated with the network browser. Such plug-in may further be adapted for transmitting the request via the network in response to a user action. As an option, the toolbar may be displayed simultaneously with navigation icons associated with the network browser.
In the embodiment where a plug-in is included, such plug-in may include a data structure stored in memory for providing virus-related services utilizing a network browser toolbar. This data structure may include an install object for installing a toolbar associated with a network browser. Associated therewith is a communication object for requesting virus-related services over a network utilizing the toolbar. Further provided is a display object for outputting the virus-related services utilizing the toolbar.
In another embodiment, the virus-related information may be retrieved from a local database. Further, the virus-related information may be retrieved from a remote database.
In still yet another embodiment, preferences of a user of the computer may be received. Further, the virus-related information may be filtered based on the preferences. Also received may be usage data of a user of the computer. Similarly, the virus-related information may be filtered based on the usage data.
As an option, the virus-related services may include virus-related news. Further, the virus-related services may include a search engine for searching for viruses in a database of viruses. Still yet, the virus-related services may include virus-related statistics. Optionally, the virus-related services may include virus-related statistics associated with a predetermined company.